Mickey Mouse (film)
Mickey Mouse is an American 3D hand-drawn/computer-animated comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and was released on November 17, 2023 in Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D, and traditional 2D formats. The film is based on the Mickey Mouse character originally created in 1928 by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks, and was announced by Walt Disney Company CEO Tom Staggs at the 2021 D23 Expo. It is the 58th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics canon, and the first entry in the Mickey Mouse Cinematic Universe. It was written and directed by Stephen J. Anderson and Burny Mattinson, with John Lasseter serving as executive producer, with original music provided by Michael Giacchino. It is also the very first full-length animated feature from Disney to use Meander, an in-house animation system used to combine 2D and 3D animation. This was also the last Walt Disney Animation Studios production that animation veteran Burny Mattinson was involved in before his death from natural causes in 2022. The film is dedicated to his memory. The film focuses on Mickey as he moves into a small town in California and befriends Donald Duck and Goofy, falls in love with Minnie Mouse, meets Minnie's friend Daisy Duck, and also makes enemies with the notorious criminal Peg Leg Pete. Most of the entire voice cast for Mickey and his friends reprise their respective character roles, while Tress MacNielle has been replaced by Christy Carlson Romano of ''Even Stevens'' and ''Kim Possible'' fame as the voice of Daisy. Pop singer Zendaya sings her own rendition of Mickey Mouse March for the film's end credits and soundtrack album. The film was a huge box office success, and was praised by critics, garnering a 99% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. A sequel, Mickey Mouse 2, was released on November 10, 2028. Plot The movie starts with a CGI-animated prologue set in 1941, in which a little girl named Diane is using a flashlight, and sneaks into her father's office at their home in Burbank California. She is mesmerized by the displays of drawings on the wall, which were done by animator Ub Iwerks. A few moments later, Diane's father - who is later revealed to be Walt Disney - turns on the lights in his office, and wonders what she is doing up so late at night. Diane tells Walt that she was wondering how in the world those drawings got him where he is today. Walt then shows his daughter a picture of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and tells her that he was one of the first creations done by his studio to become popular, and he lost the rights to the character due to a falling out from the motion picture studio he had a contract with the studio distributing his work at the time. Diane then asks the question her father had never answered before... how did Mickey meet all of his friends, let alone his girlfriend Minnie? It is then where Walt comes up with an idea, to tell Diane a bedtime story about how it all began... The year of 1928 with Mickey on a train going to Southern California wondering if he'll fit in there, but when he gets there, he meets his soon-to-be girlfriend, Minnie Mouse, and his friends Donald Duck who is known for his wild temper, Goofy, who is clumsy but has got a good heart. In a mid-credit sequence, Mickey puts in his calendar the date for Donald's birthday, and prepares for a trip to Tokyo, hinting at a sequel. Meanwhile, in a post-credit sequence, after Mickey is finished packing, a mysterious figure - which is later confirmed to be Chief Seamus O'Hara of the Burbank Police Department, visits him at his home telling him that Tokyo is not the only adventure he'll be having overseas, and explaining that he wants to discuss hidden treasure stuck in a place called Mythos Island. Characters Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan) - The main protagonist; he is a newcomer to a small town in Southern California after moving out of rural Missouri. Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) - Mickey's next-door neighbor, and soon-to-be girlfriend; When she first meets Mickey she has a crush on him. she is known to be one of the nicest girls in Mickey's neighborhood. Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) - Mickey's neighbor and best friend; he is perhaps notorious for his wild temper. Goofy (Bill Farmer) - Mickey's second best friend; Goofy is incredibly clumsy, and almost never careful about anything. Pluto (Bill Farmer) - The dog Mickey adopts as a little puppy. Daisy Duck (Christy Carlson Romano) - Minnie's best friend and Donald's love interest; she is the owner of Daisy's Diner, one of the most popular breakfast spots in town. Clarabelle Cow (April Winchell) - Goofy's love interest; she is only seen in a flashback during the film. Peg Leg Pete (Jim Cummings) - The main antagonist; he becomes a fugitive after escaping a 2-year prison sentence for robbing a bank. Mr. Palmer (Bud Luckey) - Mickey's boss at the pet shop where he works at and adopts Pluto. Amelia Fieldmouse (Lauren Graham) - Mickey's sister, who was originally mainly in the Mickey Mouse comics, is introduced into an animated work for the first time. Mandie Mouse (Selena Gomez) - Minnie's sister, and another character from the Mickey universe who was exclusively in the comics, and is now making her animation debut. Marcus Mouse (Tim Allen) - Minnie's father. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Walt Disney's earliest cartoon creation, who he talks about to his daughter in a CG animated prologue. Walt Disney (Tom Hanks) - The creator of the Mickey Mouse character, who makes a cameo in a CGI animated prologue. Veteran voice actor Tom Kenny and Disney-Pixar's Chief Creatve Officer and executive producer, John Lasseter, also make brief voice cameos in the film as customers at Daisy's Diner. Easter eggs List of Cameos in Mickey Mouse Production The idea for a Mickey Mouse feature film came about in 2011 when Disney Animation veteran Burny Mattinson hinted to the British website BleedingCool.com that he was working on an idea for a hand-drawn animated action-adventure film featuring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy, and pitching it to John Lasseter for approval. Lasseter was enthusiastic about the idea of a feature-length Mickey Mouse film, as the character has not been in the limelight on the big screen since 2013's Get a Horse. However, he felt the idea Mattinson had was too dark for the character, and gave Mattinson the task of doing a more light-hearted origin story for the character instead. Stephen J. Anderson, who also directed Meet the Robinsons ''and co-directed ''Winnie the Pooh, signed on to direct the film with Mattinson in 2020. The film uses the character designs made famous in the 1940s by legendary Disney animator Fred Moore, and the end credits sequence, using the character designs for the 2013 Mickey Mouse short series for Disney Television Animation, was directed by that series' executive producer, Paul Rudish. The film is also the first to use Meander, a technology used to uniquely combine the techniques of hand-drawn and computer animation; the technology was first used in Disney's Academy Award winning short film, Paperman. Many of the official voice actors for Mickey and his friends, including Bret Iwan, Russi Taylor, Tony Anselmo and Bill Farmer reprised their respective roles for film, while Christy Carlson Romano, perhaps best known for starting her career at Disney in the fan-favorite Disney Channel original series ''Even Stevens'', ''takes the role of Daisy Duck from veteran voice artist Tress MacNielle due to MacNielle being busy with other projects. Music Release The film was originally announced in 2021 during that year's D23 Expo, the film's title and premise were revealed by Disney and Pixar's Chief Creatice Officer, John Lasseter during their Walt Disney Animation Studios panel. The theatrical release was accompanied by the short film, ''Frozen Ever After, based on - and celebrating the 10th anniversary of - the 2013 film Frozen. Marketing The first trailer for Mickey Mouse ''was revealed at the 2021 D23 Expo, The Walt Disney Company's official convention; Disney had also set up meet-and-greets for Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy as a celebration. Disney also released a comic book tie-in from its Marvel Comics subsidiary. The trailer later debuted with ''The Avengers: Wrath of Thanos. ''A second trailer was released on June 11, 2023, coinciding with Curious George, and a third and final trailer was released on August 20, 2023, coinciding with ''The Sword in the Stone ''and ''Father Knows Best. Reception Critical Mickey Mouse ''received universal critical acclaim. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 99% percent of critics gave the film positive reviews, with an average rating of 9.2 out of 10, the consensus sayin. Richard Roeper of the ''Chicago Sun-Times gave the film an A+, stating. Film critic and animation fan Leonard Maltin stated. Kyle Smith of the New York Post wrote in his column. Joe Neumaier of the New York Daily News gave the film 5 stars out of 5, and concluded Awards The film won a Best Original Score and Best Animated Feature at the 89th Academy Awards. In additon, the film won many awards as well. Box office The film was a massive box office success, grossing over $650,409,594 domestically, and landing at #1 on opening weekend. The film ended up earning $359,583,790 overseas, brining the film's total earnings to $1,009,993,384 worldwide. This makes it the second Disney animated film to reach the $1 billion mark, becoming the second highest-grossing animated film of all time behind Frozen. ''The film's success also makes up for the colossal failure of the romantic comedy, ''Tux, a live-action/CGI hybrid based on a Japanese manga series that became one of the biggest box-office bombs in history and was universally panned by every film critic. The film's budget was $150 million. Sequel Stephen J. Anderson hinted that if Mickey Mouse ''was successful at the box office, a sequel would be developed by the same team who helped make the first film possible, as long as they can come up with a story as good as or better than the first. On July 11, 2020, the sequel, titled ''Mickey Mouse 2, was confirmed by voice actor Bret Iwan at the San Diego Comic-Con International. In an interview with IGN, Christy Carlson Romano was less definite, saying they had talks about a possible sequel being in development. Stephen J. Anderson also plans to return to directing, while Burny Mattinson has confirmed he will not have any involvement with the sequel. Mickey Mouse 2 was released on November 10, 2028. Trivia Gallery Transcript Main Transcript ((We cut to the intro, where we see a little girl with a flashlight sneaking into the dark home office of what appears to be Walt Disney's house.) DIANE DISNEY: "Wow, look at all the drawings..." (lights turn on) WALT DISNEY: "Diane..." DIANE (startled): "Daddy?" WALT: "Young lady, what are you doing out of bed during this time of night?" DIANE: "Well, I was just wondering how these drawings got you where you are today." WALT: "Well, it's a long story, too long for you to know in the middle of the night." DIANE: "Come on daddy, please tell me." WALT: "Alright." (Holds up a picture of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit) "This, Diane, Is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. My partner Ub Iwerks and I created him in the year 1927, and he was the first cartoon creation that ever became a success for my studio, which was only 4 years old at the time. The Alice comedies were also pretty popular for a time, but Oswald was a pretty big deal... at least he was to me. Unfortunately, I lost the rights to poor Oswald after only one year after he was created." DIANE: "That's too bad, daddy." WALT: "Yes, I know. But, you know what Diane?" DIANE: "What daddy?" WALT: "Sometimes, bad days are good days in disguise. (Walt soon takes out a picture of Mickey Mouse) That was a time I started over from scratch, and thus... in 1928, this little guy here, Mickey Mouse, was born. This friendly little rodent became so loved by millions, that it began starting to represent my organization. It's thanks to him that Walt Disney Productions is where it is today. If it weren't for Mickey's popularity, I definitely would not have been able to venture into features, and dream up the theme park I'm wanting to develop. Well, I think it's time for you to get some rest, it's 1 o'clock in the morning." DIANE: "But, daddy?" WALT: "Yes, Diane?" DIANE: "How did Mickey get to where he is today? How did he meet all his friends? How did he fall in love with Minnie? Why does that mean old Pete hate him so much?" WALT: "Hmmm... I'll tell you what, How about we hop over to your room, and I'll tell you a bedtime story all about that." (Walt tucks Diane into bed, with her sister Sharon fast asleep in the bed next to them. Then, Walt sits down at the end of Diane's bed and tells the story he imagines about Mickey's origins. As he tells his story, the camera pans into the window and shows the night sky.) WALT: "It all began on a train. Like myself, Mickey originally lived in Marceline, Missouri. He hitched a train over to Southern California, and thus begins his new journey..." Trailer Transcripts Credits See also *'' '' (2001)